


Petrichor and Pine

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Kinda, Omega Reader, Smut, Vampires Hunting Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: Take something and then make it brand new. Try and do anything fourteen times. Love yourself like someone you love, one you love





	Petrichor and Pine

_“Baby!”_ Bucky cries through their bond.  _"Where?"_

He tilts his head up to the sky and howls, low and enticing, for his omega to come to him. Bucky stops running, panting tiredly as his ears flick back and forth like twin satellites. He can't see or hear her anywhere, but her scent floats past his wolf nose on the breeze.

 _“Baby!”_ Bucky says again.  _"Where?"_

Where the hell is she? He cannot find her anywhere, damn it! She isn't near the riverbank, not near the raspberry bushes, nor dancing on the outskirts of the fairy circle. Still, Bucky can smell her mouthwatering scent. She smells cozy, like warm coffee and warm cotton sheets fresh from the dryer. She's sweet like cinnamon sugar too, with the different traces of pine and citrus; wood smoke and the ground before a rainstorm. That’s the twins, Bucky knows. That's their  _pups._

 _“Where?”_ he asks again.

His giant head moves around as he scans the surroundings of their forest once more as if he’ll just suddenly be able to spot her amidst the dark trees.  They’ve been hunting for a while tonight- to get their blood pumping and to satiate the hunger that never seems to cease now that Bucky’s omega is pregnant. Bucky drops to his stomach and lets out a needy whine, hoping she’ll hear and come to him.

Three months ago he’d felt her scent change, just a few days after her ‘heat.’ Bucky hasn’t been able to stand her being more than a few feet from him. His protective instincts are stronger than they’ve ever been and if he can’t see her, he has to be at least able to smell her, which means that she is no longer able to hunt by herself. Nor is she allowed to be alone with any male that isn’t Bucky (not that that’s been stopping her from hanging out with Steve, Sam, and Pietro, stubborn little thing that she is). Bucky is a simple kind of alpha- he wishes only to keep her safe and to keep her warm. Wrap her all up in his scent and then bury his knot deep inside her.  

Stirrings of want start pulsing through their bond and Bucky whines again as he feels his blood heat up with desire. Alphas get needy when their omegas get pregnant, and Bucky is no exception. All he wants to do lately is rub up against his sweet omega and get his tongue between her legs. All he wants is for her to sit on his dick for hourswhile hesucks on her tender nipples until she comes all over him.

 _“Omega. Mine_ ,” Bucky grumbles possessively.

“Yours!” sings a voice and his head lifts from his paws hopefully.

 _“’Mega!”_  he yells happily.

There is an incredibly faint rustling of leaves that if he were not in his wolf form, Bucky wouldn’t be able to hear, and then, without so much as moving a blade of grass, his omega drops down from way up in the biggest tree and lands, barefoot, right in front of Bucky. He leaps to his paws and nuzzles his big snout against every bit of her that he can reach. The old t-shirt and boxer shorts that she’d stolen from Bucky are entirely covered in wet, sticky blood. Bucky doesn’t mind and noses up her t-shirt to sniff her tummy affectionately.

“They okay?” she asks, petting Bucky’s head.

He huffs, his hot breath tickling her skin. She squirms, and he grins a wolf grin, licking her stomach.

 _“Good,_ ” he confirms.

She gives him a devastatingly beautiful smile and offers Bucky a dead squirrel. He lets his vamp fangs slip free and starts drinking from the animal hungrily.

 _“Where?”_ he asks her, scowling as best he can.

“If I tell you, you’re probably not going to be happy with me,” she says.

 _“Humans.”_ He’d smelt their blood within all of the other scents on her.

Her bare feet shuffle in the dirt.

“Yes,” she admits. “But only one. Far away from here, I promise. I’m sorry. I can’t just survive on animals, and I never hunt them when we play our games. But you haven’t left me alone since we found out about the kids and I’m just  _so hungry_  all the time now.”

She smells guilty and ashamed, which is utterly unacceptable in Bucky’s mind. He knows she needs human blood, this isn’t  _Twilight,_ and real vamps are nothing like the Cullens. Sure, they usually steal bags of human blood from the blood bank, but sometimes, she needs it fresh. (Especially now that she is carrying pups).

Bucky knows that she hates that side of her, she thinks it’s cliché and all of that, but he  _gets_  it _._ She’s  _the_  apex predator, of course, that means she’s going after creatures lower on the food chain than her. And with the pups inside her that are some percent vamp, she’s going to need human blood more than ever. It’s the most filling and the most revitalizing blood that a vamp can drink.  

Bucky throws the squirrel’s body in the air and catches it, swallowing it whole. He fixes his omega with a pointed look. She starts gnawing on the squirrel in her hand, undoubtedly waiting for some mental barrage of single words of how pissed Bucky is at her. He pads forward and then licks her thigh comfortingly.

 _“Understand_ ,” he tells her.

She visibly slumps down about three inches in relief.

“Thank you, baby,” she says.

She offers him the dried squirrel and Bucky gobbles it up, licking his nose daintily afterward. He licks his omega's thigh again, gazing up at her with pitifully huge eyes.

 _“Want,”_ Bucky whines.  _"You."_

“Again?” she says. “God, but you are a needy wolf, aren’t you?”

She drops gracefully down to her knees, wincing when her shirt brushes over her sore chest and sinks her fingers into Bucky’s warm fur. He leans closer to her; greedily soaking up every bit of her touch. She hums at him as she scratches behind his ears in the spot that she knows he loves best. His chest starts to rumble with contented purrs as she smiles and buries her face into Bucky’s furry shoulder. A bolt of heat runs down Bucky’s spine at the scent of her all over him. He noses at her persistently.

 _“’Mega_.”

 “Hmm?” she hums, looking at him.

Bucky drops down to the ground and rolls over, showing her his stomach. She shakes her head slowly, back and forth.

“This is not Crete, and I am not Europa.”

Bucky scowls.  _“Bull.”_

She groans. “Yes, I _know_ it was a bull, but you get what I mean, James.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds.

 _“Pets_ ,” Bucky suggests.

Her eyes narrow at him.

“ _Just_  pets,” she says, pointing the finger at him warningly.

 _“Pets,”_ Bucky reassures.

She agrees, still looking unconvinced that she isn’t about to be thrust into some ancient mythology tale where the woman gets tricked by a man disguised as an animal (only to give birth to a half human, half animal monstrosity), and moves up to sit by Bucky’s enormous head. Before she starts petting his ears again, her hands pause long enough for her to say:

“I’m not petting below your neck though.”

Bucky whines pitifully at her, pouting and nudging her hands with his snout.

“No,” she says firmly. “It’s too weird. I’ve had pet dogs before, Buck. It would be like I'm. Ugh, I can't even finish that sentence.”

 _“Married,”_ he reminds her.

“I don’t give half of a fuck that we are married. Right now, you are a  _wolf._ This is not Edo, and I am not a fisherman’s wife.”

Bucky rolls his eyes the best that he can with his wolf face as he gets to his feet. He licks his baby doll's cheek, and she hits him in the side, lightly enough that it doesn't hurt, but powerful enough that she pushes Bucky away from her. He returns to her and huffs, sniffing her neck and continuing to purr.

 _“Octopus,”_ he points out smugly.

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean,” she says.

 _"Kiss_ ," Bucky cajoles,  _"Please?"_

"Not while you're a wolf."

Bucky huffs and fixes his best alpha stare at her. His omega, to her credit, doesn't even bother looking at him. She crosses her arms and huffs as well, staring hard at her bare feet. Bucky's eyes narrow. 

 _“Turn_ ,” Bucky eventually says.

“Yes, thank you,” she says immediately. "I win."

_"No."_

"Uh, yes."

_"No."_

The challenging expression on her face is what gets Bucky through the pain of his transformation. He comes out from behind the tree, naked and grinning, with a huge boner. His omega sees him and groans, her hands covering her face.

“I wasn’t even  _doing_ anything, for fuck's sake!” she whines.

“Aw, c'mon baby,” Bucky laughs, prancing over and pushing her gently to the ground so he can lay on top of her, “I can’t help it, ‘specially when you look th’ way ya do.”

“What, covered in blood?” she asks, still covering her face.

“Nah,” Bucky says, tugging her hands away and nuzzling her cheek. “Jus' you underneath th’ moonlight, all blushin’ an’ pretty with your tummy startin’ to poke out. ‘S like everythin’ I’ve ever dreamed of. Do ya even know how pretty you look? How goddamn soft and warm?”

“Hmph. When did you get so poetic?”

Bucky kisses her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and finally, her lips.

“You’re radiatin’ this light; I can’t explain it. I can’t help but be poetic when it comes to you, Ma,” he answers.

She dances her fingers down his neck and Bucky shivers at the chill her skin leaves on his own. She’s gotten colder these last few months.

“I’m not a mother yet, you know,” she reminds.

“I know. But you will be, An’,” Bucky grins wickedly, “You c’n call me Daddy ‘f you want.”

“Hard pass," she says, patting Bucky's shoulder. "Sorry champ.”

“Worth a shot,” Bucky says, cupping her jaw in his huge hands. “My pretty girl. Jus’ look at ya. ‘M the luckiest asshole on this goddamn planet to have found you.”

“Buck,” she whispers, her pupils blown.

“Gonna get so big tha’ you won’t be able to move.” His gaze drops to her mouth. “But ya don’t gotta worry about tha,’ Ma. I’ll do it all for ya. I’ll take care a’ you an’ the pups, jus’ like I promised I would. Don’t gotta lift a finger ‘til you’re due at the hospital. ‘S you and me, sweet omega. ‘Til the day the world ends.”

She stifles a cry and then surges up to wrap her arms around Bucky’s neck. He lowers his head and shoots her a grin, which she returns with an expiration that he feels against his lips. And then they’re kissing; slow and deep, bodies undulating. It leaves Bucky dazed, and when she opens her mouth to let him inside, he groans as their tongues meet in a dance that they’ve practiced many times before. He feels himself go limp as he allows his omega take over. She traces her sharp little tongue over both pairs of his fangs, and Bucky shakes with the feeling of it, desire and pleasure already skittering up his spine. His arms shake. His dick rubs against her hip, making him gasp into her mouth. Her answering smile is playful, and she nips at Bucky’s nose when he breaks away to breathe.

“My pretty omega,” Bucky rumbles, pressing kisses to her jaw. “C’n I take ya to bed? Please, Ma? Daddy wants you _so bad.”_

She’s nodding even before Bucky gets all of the words out. He kisses her again, just because he can, and clambers to his feet. He lifts her with ease, his hands around her waist, and she throws her legs around Bucky’s hips. She tucks her head into the crease between his shoulder and neck. Bucky begins to speed walk back to their house. She seems in the mood to tease him as she starts rubbing her face all over Bucky’s scent glands. He drops a hand to her ass and spanks her.

“Careful, unless ya want me a’ fuck ya against a tree,” Bucky says.

She hums, now dragging her fangs over his scent glands, threatening to bite down and drink from him.

“’M still hungry,” she says. “Can I have some of your blood?”

“’F ya behave yourself.”

She pulls her face away from Bucky’s neck. He nips at her chin.

“Promise you’ll be good for me? Lemme play with ya for as long as I want?” he coos.

“I promise,” she says. “Alpha.”

“That’s a girl. My sweet omega, so eager to make me happy,” Bucky replies, kissing her forehead.

"As long as  _you_ make _me_ happy too," she tells him.

"I promise," says Bucky firmly.

Reaching the front door to their house, Bucky grabs the key from his pocket and unlocks the door. As soon as he steps inside, he wheels around and slams his baby into the wall, attacking her with eager lips. She responds immediately with a pant of breath, tugging at his windblown hair. Bucky sinks his natural teeth into her bottom lip, pulling on it playfully until he tastes the sweet flavor of her blood. She barely seems to feel it as he laps up the droplets of blood hungrily.

They break apart, Bucky gasping for breath, and stare at each other heatedly. Slowly, he moves his hands from her waist up her body until he gets to the hem of her shirt. He plays with it, and she watches, transfixed, as his hand slips under it. Her breasts aren’t full of milk, not yet, but Bucky feels the contrast in temperature between them. And when his finger flicks a nipple softly, she whines in pain.

“Your nipples are puffy,” he says thickly. “They hurtin’ ya bad, Ma?”

She nods.

“I tried ice packs  _and_ heat packs when you were at your pack meeting. Nothing helps them.”

“Ice and heat packs won’t do nothin’,” Bucky purrs. “Ya need me to kiss on ‘em. That’ll make ‘em feel better.”

“Are you offering to suck on my nipples?” she asks.

“Baby, fuckin' hell," Bucky growls. "Shit, I’m always offerin’, darlin’.”

She exhales shakily: “’Kay. Take me to bed, Buck. Please?”

Lust pulses through their bond, each one a thread of flame and ice twisting and twirling around one another, making heat build in Bucky’s torso. Cinnamon floods his senses, and he bites back a moan. His omega’s pupils are huge, and she stares at him hungrily as he eases her away from the wall and heads for their bedroom. Once there, he pushes open the door and waits with bated breath for her to see the nest he’d built her.

Bucky had gone all out this time around, pulling strands of white faerie lights and sheets over their bed until it, along with a large patch of the bedroom floor, was enclosed like a tent filled with all the soft things they owned. New, warmer blankets are piled on the bed, all smelling like Bucky. Pillows of every size and color spill onto the floor, again smelling like Bucky. He’d gathered her favorite books and set them up in a shorter bedside table that she could reach from the floor. He had even found a teddy bear as big as her, and it sits at the side of the bed.  The effect of it all is gauzy, 'glow-y', soft, and beautiful. Everything she is to him, Bucky tried to encapsulate in his nest.

“Well?” Bucky asks nervously after a few seconds. “Ya like it?”

“It’s, oh my gods. It’s  _perfect_.”

“Yeah?” he says hopefully, perking up.

“Baby, thank you so much,” she says, her eyes shining. “You did so well. I love it so much.”

Bucky preens at her compliments and kisses her forehead as he sets her down. They stare at each other as she pulls her clothes off. Bucky licks his lips, and she flashes him her fangs.

“Bed,” he commands. “Now.”

Naked, she scurries to the nest, ducking under the sheets and plopping down onto the mattress. Bucky’s eyes darken as she brings a blanket up to her face and sniffs it.

“It smells like you,” she says shyly.

Bucky pulls off his jeans and his boxers before following her.

“It should. I rolled around for a while to make sure,” he answers, stalking up the bed.

Bucky stops once he reaches her chest, and notices that yes, her nipples are puffy and pink. They’re colder than the rest of her skin and Bucky fusses sympathetically as she whimpers in pain when he pinches one. He kisses the nipple he tweaks in apology. She pets his hair, combing through the tangles as he finally drags his face away from her and blinks dumbly. She smiles, syrupy sweet and just so damn pretty that Bucky’s next breath leaves his body fast and heavy, as though he’d been punched in the chest. He noses at her breast, kissing underneath it and nuzzling the softness.

“I’ll take care a’ ya, Ma,” Bucky promises yet again. “Whatever you want. I’ll bring ya a sliver of th’ moon ‘f you asked it a’ me. I’ll always be here to protect ya.”

“I know Buck. But for me too, you know? I’ll always be here to fight anybody. This goes both ways.”

“I know, pretty thing. My tough baby doll,” Bucky grins. “There isn’t anythin’ I wouldn’t do for ya or these pups. I love you three so much.”

“Sweet boy. We love you too.”

Bucky kisses in between her breasts, right where her heartbeat would be. He rubs his finger over her nipple, just to see if it leaks milk, but she hisses at him, warning him not to touch. She squirms, trying to wiggle away from the sharp, stinging burn.  

“All right, relax,” Bucky soothes her, sucking her nipple into the wet heat of his mouth.

"Oh," she sighs. "Thanks."

Her body goes entirely boneless against the mattress, and she suddenly looks so relaxed and willing for him that Bucky just  _barely_ stops himself from slipping his dick inside her. Instead, he sucks at her once, flicking his eyebrows up in question. She hums her assent, and then Bucky is lapping resolutely at her nipples, alternating between them and making her writhe. He flicks his tongue just so, and her scent goes cider sweet. A cry, loose and uninhibited, breaks past her lips.

“There she is,” Bucky drawls, smirking. “Lookit, you. So soft all over. So needy. An’ you’re gonna start makin’ milk soon, you know. Still gonna lemme get my mouth on you then? Kiss ‘em so good, bet I’d make you come from jus’ that, huh?”

She gaps at him, jaw dropped and eyes wide, unable to speak because of the foul words Bucky’s saying. He never knew he wanted it until he said it, but now, that’s all he can think about. Sam says omegas make the sweetest milk you’ve ever tasted, and he wonders if she’d be the same as a vamp. He believes she’s made it taste even  _better_ than a regular omega. She blinks, and Bucky grins. His hand trails down her body, tracing her skin and stops between her legs. Bucky’s grin turns into a look of surprise, quickly changing into a dirty smirk.

“Jesus, you’re so wet. This all for me?” he asks.

“You know it is,” she grumbles, arching her back when he thumbs at her clit.

Bucky leans down and captures her nipple in his mouth again at the same time he pushes three fingers inside her. Her lips curl up into a blissed-out grin, and she opens her mouth and  _moans_. Encouraged, Bucky sucks harder on her nipples, alternating between them, and whichever one isn’t getting his full attention, he presses the palm of his hand to it gently. He curls his fingers up at the same time that he gives a hard suck and her fingers curl into the blankets, her head rolling.  

“That good for ya?” Bucky purrs. “You’re so close. Are you gonna come all over my fingers, pretty omega? Hell yeah, you are. I c’n feel it. So warm an’ wet for me. Gonna get my tongue up between your legs an’ lick you all clean after this. Then fuck ya so good tha’ you’ll jus’ pass right out. Wake up, fuck ya again. How does that sound?”

“So good,” she hums, grinning.

Her hips start rolling in time with the movement of Bucky’s fingers.

“That’s my good girl. Keep ridin’ my fingers. You’re almost there. God, that lil clit a’ yours is so swollen!”

She whines loudly. Bucky laughs, pleased.

“You like tha’?”

“You  _know_ I like it when you talk,” she says petulantly.

Her hands fisted in his hair and she yanks his neck back with a hiss. Bucky growls, satisfied, and rubs his hard dick on her hip. He’s leaking already; smearing his precome all over her skin. Bucky thumbs at her clit, tweaking it in the way that he knows she likes the best when she’s like this- rough circles with a few hard taps thrown in for maximum pleasure. She’s letting out soft “ahh, ahh, ahh” noises that turn into soundless whines as he makes her breathless.

“So close for me, baby,” Bucky says. “What a good omega I have. C’mon, come for me, sweet baby. God, I love ya like this. Makes me hard as a fuckin’ rock.”

“I’m gonna… shit. Bucky!” she yelps.

He presses down on the soft inside of her cunt at the same time that he bites her nipple. She comes with her eyes screwed tightly closed and her hands wrapped tightly in Bucky’s long hair. He feels as she gushes hard all over him. All of her muscles clench and Bucky watches with dark, hungry eyes as her juices spill all over their sheets, halfway down his arm, and some even hit his lower stomach.

“Shit yeah,” Bucky snarls. “That’s my girl. Come all over me.”

It takes her a few minutes to stop shaking. While he waits for her to come down, Bucky climbs out of their nest and grabs a towel from the adjoining bathroom. He cleans her up the best he can with the cloth, and then gives up and just licks her clean.

While he’s licking her inner thigh, he feels eyes on him and looks up to see that she’s looking back at him, pink staining her cheeks. He slips up her body, kissing her sweetly as he goes, concern written all over his face.

“What’sa matter?” he asks, stroking her nose.

“I can't feel my limbs,” she says, voice pitched low.

Bucky can’t help it; he bursts out laughing. He grabs her by the waist and flips them over, licking at her breasts and giggling.

“Stop laughing; I’m serious! What the hell did you do to me?"

“It’s…” Bucky snorts. He clears his throat and schools his face into a more appropriate expression. “C’mon, you’ve squirted like tha’ before. You did it a few days ago.”

“But why can't I feel my arms?"

“You’re so sensitive now, baby." Bucky preens. “An’ I don’t wanna take all th’ credit, but I’m damn good at gettin’ you off, so. Ain’t th’ last time that’s gonna happen. ‘M expectin’ waterfalls next time, baby girl. An' you're gonna pass out, I'm sure.”

“All right, all right, all right. Settle down Casanova, okay?” she says, putting a finger to Bucky’s lips.

He sticks his tongue out between his lips and licks her finger worshipfully. His tongue is soft and gentle, and her eyelashes flutter at the feeling. Bucky scents the air and smells how tired she is. She blinks down at him with a soft sigh.

“Give me two seconds, and I’ll suck you off,” she mumbles, swaying.

“Shh, no. You’re exhausted right now. You still need to feed?” he asks.

She shakes her head, and Bucky gathers her up in his arms. He moves them over so she can sprawl on top of him. She winces when her tender nipples brush against Bucky's pecs, and he chews his lip, thinking. 

"Hold on," he tells her.

Bucky flips her over, so her back is pressed against his front. He lays his warm hands over her nipples, and she wiggles on top of him, content.

"Better?" Bucky asks.

"Yes. Thank you."

"'Course," Bucky nuzzles her ear. "I love you, omega-mine."

"I love you too, Buck," she replies sleepily. 

"Get some sleep, baby doll," Bucky murmurs, rubbing her arms, "I'll watch over ya."


End file.
